Appel en co avec Mystiarrow
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Spoiler 7x03 L'abstinence de Castle et Beckett, plus fort qu'un téléphone portable ?


_**Hey les amis me revoilà ! **_

_**Cette fois, je ne suis pas seule. L'idée de cet OS provient d'une auteure de talent, de génie dotée d'une plume … merveilleuse (ne lui dites pas, elle va rougir^^) qui n'est autre que Mistyarrow. Mon mentor mais aussi mon modèle m'a proposé ce partenariat. Nous partageons la passion de l'écriture mais bien plus encore … celle pour la série Castle. Je ne vous dis pas la longueur de nos messages sur les debriefs des épisodes ^^**_

_**Pour cet écrit à deux mains, nous avons scindé l'OS en deux. Je vous laisse deviner qui a écrit quoi ?!**_

_**Suite au premier sneak peek du 07x03, nous avons décidé de remanier un peu l'histoire. Ce maudit téléphone ne dérangera pas nos amants qui pourront profiter d'une soirée romantique … **_

_**Bonne lecture :-) **_

Epris d'un désir impétueux, déchainé, furieux, quasi maladif, Kate et Rick se ruèrent dans leur chambre, futur témoin de leur amour.

La jeune femme, stoppée dans son élan par deux bras, autoritaires et musclés, se retourna. Rick venait de la saisir par les hanches et la soulevait dans les airs. Les mains fermement posées sur sa taille, il l'admirait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était bien là, dans son loft, prêt à faire l'amour avec la femme de sa vie.

Passant ses jambes autour de son homme, Kate glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour mieux le contempler. Elle aimait voir cette expression, de passion et d'excitation sur son visage. Il avait cette étincelle, cette pupille assombrie, cet éclat … presqu'une larme.

Les mains désormais de chaque côté de ses joues, elle approcha son visage du sien sans franchir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Elle profitait du souffle chaud de Rick contre ses lèvres, de la chaleur protectrice qui l'enveloppait. Emue, elle pensait rêver. Les deux mois durant lesquels Rick avait disparu, chaque soir, elle peinait à s'endormir et quand elle y arrivait enfin, c'était pour fantasmer sur le retour de son fiancé.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit une larme naissante au coin de l'œil de son homme. Loin de l'étreinte torride, sauvage et passionnée qui s'annonçait, ils allaient se redécouvrir dans un profond et sincère respect qui nourrissait leur couple.

Les mains de Rick se faufilèrent sous son pull elle frissonna à ce contact simple mais tellement grisant, exaltant.

Effleurant, caressant la courbe de son dos, elle étouffa son gémissement sur les lèvres douces de Rick. La bouche entrouverte par le plaisir, l'écrivain répondit en aventurant sa langue dans la cavité offerte de sa fiancée. Leurs langues, mêlées dans ce balai sensuel, il franchit le seuil de leur chambre, claquant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Happés dans les abysses du désir, elle glissa le long de son corps. Cette friction sensuelle, décuplant son envie, elle lui fit dos pour regagner le lit. Toutefois, les mains de son fiancé vinrent se poser au bas de ses reins où une chaleur ardente l'a consumée. C'était doux, sensuel, apaisant.

Les yeux fermés, elle le laissa remonter sur ses hanches, ses côtes, sa poitrine tendue par la pression de ses mains.

Instinctivement, elle leva les bras pour que Rick lui enlève son pull – maintenant devenu de trop-.

Le corps de l'écrivain était collé contre celui de sa muse, comme une caresse de sa bouche, il écarta ses cheveux jusqu'à trouver sa nuque où il déposa une nuée de baisers. Il respirait dans son cou, sur ses épaules, derrière son oreille.

Enivrée par tant de sensations, Kate plaqua doucement ses fesses contre son sexe dur. Elle voulait le sentir robuste, puissant, vigoureux, en émoi.

La bouche toujours active sur les omoplates de sa partenaire, il l'a senti frémir à ses assauts. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses bras où il s'amusait à faire des vas et viens. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, se touchèrent, ne firent plus qu'une.

Face à lui, sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Ses lèvres cherchaient les siennes sans jamais les perdre, dévorantes et débordantes de plaisir.

Leurs gestes n'étaient que brûlures, leurs caresses n'étaient que frissons, leurs baisers n'étaient que gémissements …

Métamorphose de leur envie en voyage partagé vers un plaisir d'outres-rêves, muant leurs désirs en passion, Kate s'afféra à la chemise de son homme.

Déboutonnant un à un les obstacles, entravant le torse de son fiancé, elle l'observait fermer les yeux, frissonner, haleter, frémir, vibrer. Chaque bouton défait était un doux supplice. Les longs doigts fins de sa muse chatouillaient sa peau, l'excitant davantage si cela était encore possible.

Arrivée au dernier récalcitrant, son torse lui était maintenant soumis. Laissant trainer ses mains, davantage vers le sud, elle déposa la paume de ses mains contre son ventre à la lisière de sa virilité.

Les mains parfaitement ancrées, elle s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser charnel. En excursion sur son torse musclé et légèrement humide, elle lui ôta sa chemise, sans jamais quitter sa bouche.

Délicatement, comme un précieux inestimable, il l'a fit reculer jusqu'au lit. Les jambes coincées entre le matelas et son homme, elle attendit la suite.

Il déposa un baiser quasi imperceptible – Kate croyant même à un rêve – et s'agenouilla devant elle. Dans une extrême et tortueuse lenteur, il lécha le bas de son ventre, sous son nombril, là où il la savait sensible. Les mains tremblantes de tentation, il fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon. Aventurant ses mains de part et d'autre de son bassin, il coulissa le long de ses jambes, emportant par la même occasion son pantalon. Seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, Rick agenouillé devant elle, la tension était telle que sa lèvre inférieure en souffrait. Son ventre se contractait d'anticipation, ses yeux s'embuaient, ses mains tremblaient … son désir l'a submergée, son orgasme l'a titillé.

Cette sensation s'accrut quand son fiancé commença à remonter le long de ses jambes : embrassant, léchant, suçant, mordant, il jouait de sa bouche afin d'attiser le brasier Katherine.

A l'endroit fatidique, il s'amusa à dévier sur sa hanche, pour retrouver ses lèvres fines et accueillantes.

A son tour, une main posée sur ses pectoraux, elle débuta sa longue et périlleuse torture. S'appliquant à l'embrasser dans le cou, elle commença à le suçoter, l'étirer … le marquer.

Un sourire victorieux au visage, elle déposa un baiser sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur comme si elle vérifiait qu'il battait … mais la pureté de l'acte disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle joua à descendre ses lèvres au niveau de ses abdominaux.

Sa muse agenouillée devant lui était un chef d'œuvre, une sculpture, un tableau, une merveille qu'il n'oublierait jamais. La sensation devint plus ardente encore quand les cheveux de sa femme frôlèrent sournoisement sa peau.

A bout, il émit un long râle de plaisir.

Elle ne prêta aucune attention à sa plainte et continua le supplice. Détachant, sa ceinture, elle l'a fit coulisser dans les passant écho de leur futur union, ils gémirent de concert.

Accroupie, elle plaça sa main à plat sur le sexe de Rick –déjà bien tendu- et lui retira son pantalon.

Debout, face à face, un courant électrique crépitait autour d'eux. Sans attendre une minute de plus, Rick emporta sa bien-aimée dans un baiser où leurs langues ne faisaient plus qu'une. Bercée par cet acte langoureux, Kate se laissa tomber sur le lit entrainant dans sa chute, l'homme de sa vie.

Accoudée contre les oreillers, elle ne convoitait plus qu'une chose : s'unir à lui.

Tous les deux au bord du précipice, ils se débarrassèrent des derniers remparts avec lesquels la pudeur avait caché leurs intimités pour les protéger du regard désireux de l'autre et de la convoitise qui les avait envahi. Ils se retrouvèrent … nus, débarrassés de tout artifice.

Ils se regardaient, sans bouger, les maigres bras de Kate entouraient les épaules de Castle, ce dernier s'était redressé sur les coudes pour admirer sa fiancée, malgré son désir et sa frustration trop longtemps contenue, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une femme aussi merveilleuse pour partager sa faible existence.

Malgré sa perte de mémoire et le fait que Kate le rassurait en permanence, il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ce sentiment de honte et de culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules, son but premier avait toujours été de protéger la femme qu'il aimait de toutes souffrances possibles… Et il s'en voulait d'avoir été une source de peine pour Kate, sa future femme… Qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait toujours…

Kate semblait avoir compris les pensées de son fiancé car elle se redressa sur les coudes et effleura les lèvres de Castle dans une tendre et infinie caresse, son souffle chaud et rauque lui caressait l'échine et suffit à faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite. La jeune femme tremblait de tout son être, la chaleur entre ses cuisses s'était transformée en brasier ardent ravageant tout son corps, son désir était arrivé à un stade que même elle n'arrivait pas à contenir, elle mourrait d'envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour, mais elle sentait, tout au fond de son cœur que cette étreinte allait être spéciale, pour lui comme pour elle.

Dès l'instant où elle avait vu la voiture en feu, Kate avait eu l'impression de mourir de désespoir et de chagrin, perdre sa mère avait été une tragédie, mais perdre Castle aurait été lui voler son âme, il était toute sa vie, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu… Il représentait tellement à ses yeux… Rick était l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, plus que sa propre personne, plus que tout, plus que la vie elle-même…

-Je t'aime Rick… Lui murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, posant ses doigts fins sur la poitrine de son fiancé pour sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien, pour le sentir en vie, contre elle… Pour toujours.

Ému, Castle posa son front contre celui de sa compagne en amorçant un mouvement pour qu'elle se rallonge et qu'il puisse se placer au-dessus d'elle, leurs respirations se mêlaient pour ne former plus qu'une brise qu'ils espéraient éternelle. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne disaient plus rien, pas un bruit ne venait troubler cet instant, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, le monde était en suspend, attendant que deux êtres fous amoureux se parlent et s'expriment leur amour comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

-Viens… L'implora-t-elle dans un soupir à peine audible, ses yeux verts luisaient dans la pénombre de leur chambre, ils étaient brillants de désir et d'amour, et en regardant ceux de son fiancé, Kate pu voir les mêmes étoiles danser dans le bleu océan qui appartenait à l'homme qu'elle aimait… Reflétant toute l'étendue des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre…

La passion qui animait et faisait battre leur cœur contrastait avec la douceur de leur caresse, ils s'effleuraient à peine les lèvres, ne s'étaient pas encore unis physiquement… Et pourtant ils se sentaient plus heureux que jamais… Et rien ni personne n'aurait pu troubler ce moment. Dans un gémissement commun, les deux amants amorcèrent le même mouvement, Kate arqua son bassin et Rick plongea sur sa bouche avant de se fondre en elle dans un soupir de plaisir.

Ils n'étaient qu'amour… Le seul et l'unique.

Pourtant, malgré cette tendresse et malgré ce flot de sentiment, les deux fiancés étaient incapables de résister à la passion qui les animait, une passion brûlante, parfois destructrice, mais toujours délicieusement épicée. Dans uns synchronisme parfait, ils bougèrent, se prouvant avec le corps ce qu'ils étaient incapables d'exprimer avec des mots.

Ils venaient à peine d'initier un rythme rapide et frénétique, mais lorsque Castle butta plus profondément en elle, Kate ne put s'empêcher de gémir le prénom de son homme un peu plus fort, il lui donnait tant de plaisir… Tant d'amour… Qu'elle sentait son cœur chavirer. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour autant, elle savait que Rick ne se donnait pas au maximum car il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais ce soir elle voulait le sentir fort, puissant, elle voulait qu'il soit en vie, qu'ils soient ensembles…

-Rick… Vas plus vite… Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, tiraillée par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait alors qu'ils venaient à peine de bouger.

Prévenant, Castle se pencha vers sa muse pour embrasser son cou et accélérer le rythme, se délectant d'entendre les gémissements que sa compagne produisait et qui se répercutaient à ses oreilles, il aurait pu entendre les cris de la femme qu'il aimait pendant des heures... Appréciant de la sentir frémir sous ses caresses, d'observer son visage angélique se tordre de plaisir, oui… Il n'y avait rien de plus beau à ces yeux que de voir la femme qu'il aimait si heureuse et si épanouie.

-Tu es si belle Kate… Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avec tout l'amour qu'il était capable d'éprouver et d'exprimer.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme releva ses jambes et les croisa dans le dos de Castle afin de renforcer la pénétration de ce dernier, très vite, ses gémissements s'étaient transformés en cris étranglés et aigus, elle-même ne reconnaissait pas sa voix, mais cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapport, et le rythme qu'ils avaient instaurés était tout sauf calme, ce qui ne lui permettait pas vraiment de se maitriser. De plus, entendre les murmures de l'homme qu'elle aimait à son oreille réussissait si c'était possible à faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite et faire grandir la boule de feu qui avait pris place depuis quelques secondes en bas de ses reins.

Plus aucune parole n'était échangées, il n'y avait pas un bruit, le calme apparent de la chambre était uniquement troublé par les cris presque bestiaux qui sortaient de la gorge des deux amants. Plus rien ne comptait… Pas même la mort, ils étaient ensembles… Et ça leur suffisait.

Prise d'une impulsion brûlante, Kate se redressa soudainement et força Castle à s'asseoir pour qu'elle puisse se mettre en dessus de lui, ils s'embrassaient comme des possédés, se mordaient les lèvres si fort que tous les deux sentaient le gout du sang se répandre dans leurs bouches, Kate griffait le dos de Rick tandis que ce dernier serrait fermement les cuisses de sa compagne afin de maintenir son sexe entièrement en elle, se contenant d'aller et venir sans jamais sortir. Le claquement de leurs parties intimes conjuguées au soupir rauque que poussait son fiancé suffit à Kate pour commencer à la faire partir, elle s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de Castle pour essayer de maitriser ses cris mais c'était peine perdue, le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était trop fort, trop fort…

-Rick… Rick… Je vais venir… Réussit-elle à lui murmurer d'une voix tiraillée par le plaisir.

-Je te suis Kate… Toujours…

Comme pour approuver ses dires, Castle détacha ses mains de cuisses de Kate pour les poser sur fesses et pousser son bassin vers lui, il n'en fallait pas plus pour la jeune femme qui renversa sa tête en arrière en poussant un long cri suivit d'un long gémissement si sensuel aux yeux de Castle que cela suffit à le faire partir, gémissant le prénom de sa compagne d'un ton si rauque qui cette dernière eu l'impression de jouir une deuxième fois.

Malgré leur orgasme passé, les deux fiancés continuèrent de bouger, de manière plus douce, plus tendre, comme pour graver se moment dans leur mémoire et continuer de flotter sur cette bulle de plénitude qui les avait accueilli quelques secondes plus tôt.

Doucement, Castle poussa Kate vers le lit pour qu'elle s'allonge et l'embrassa tendrement, la laissant se remettre de son orgasme, restant malgré tout en elle pour conserver cette osmose et cette union qu'ils appréciaient tant.

Après ce qui lui semblait être des heures et une minute à la fois, Rick chercha à se retirer pour s'allonger à côté de Kate mais cette dernière le retint à l'aide de ses jambes qu'elle plaqua sur le bassin de son compagnon tout en lui murmurant, les yeux remplis d'étoiles :

-Non restes… J'aime bien te sentir en moi…

Un léger sourire avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres rougies et gonflées de baiser, ses joues étaient devenues tout aussi rouges et ses yeux verts étaient brillants de luxure et d'amour. Le même sourire heureux orna le visage de Castle qui se repencha pour poser son front contre celui de Kate et lui déposa un baiser aussi doux que du coton sur les lèvres.

-Je t'aime…

Ils ne surent lequel des deux venait de prononcer ces mots.

Et alors que les deux amoureux se câlinaient et se prouvaient leur amour, plus loin, dans le salon… Le téléphone continuait de sonner.

_**Et voilà, terminé ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment … N'oubliez pas, nous attendons toutes les deux vos réactions ! **_


End file.
